Resident Evil: Revival
by Reckless-X
Summary: What if the FBC agent, Rachael Foley never died on that ship back in 2005? To think of it, they never recovered the body, and now T-Abyss has mutated her body into an abnormally grotesque abomination that is roaming the Mediterranean Sea. Jill, Chris, Claire and Sherry team together to defeat her.


Resident Evil: Revival  
Written by Reckless-X

Disclaimer:  
I do not have any association with Capcom or their products.

In 2004, a Mediterranean city called Terragregia was attacked by a fallen terrorist group called Veltro who released bio-organic weapons also known as B.O.W's which lead to the destruction of the city. The FBC, which was ran by Morgan Lansdale at the time, ordered for the city to turn its solar matrix on itself which not only stopped the B.O.W's but destroyed the city as well. Then in 2005, after the Terragregia Panic, the BSAA had been informed that Veltro not only resurrected, but plan on another attack. Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani were sent to a ship drifting on the Mediterranean to locate Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherrawat after they lost contact. Jill and Parker found the Queen Zenobia and bored the ship to find out that the ship is infected with a new engineered virus called the T-Abyss. Jill found Chris or so she thought and headed down through the ship and found a corpse, FBC agent Rachael Foley. Jill and Parker ran into a trap after they discover that Chris was just a dummy. Chris and Jessica were actually in the European mountains were they we're attacked by B.O.W's but soon found a FBC hideout. Jill and Parker discovered that the FBC were on the Zenobia as well when they met Raymond Vester, Parker's old co-worker, who asks Jill to find his partner Rachael. Jill went to go look for the corpse who she ran into earlier, but it was not she anymore, instead found that she was mutated into a zombie.  
Chris found out about another ship, Queen Semiramis, which was an exact copy of Zenobia. Jill traveled through the ship being reveled to more and more information, even having more encounters with Rachael. Chris found his way to Zenobia, after he heard about the ship being targeted by the same satellite that destroyed Terragregia, and being set by none other than Morgan Lansdale. The ship was destroyed soon later, but the BSAA learned that Jessica Sherrawat was working with Morgan. Jill and Chris were sent to the third ship, Queen Dido, where Veltro leader Jack Norman was hiding out and infected himself. Jill and Chris defeated him then set a chain of events leading to the downfall of Morgan Lansdale and Veltro. It is now 8 years later from these events.

October 7, 2013  
Bellwood City

"Claire... Claire!? Are you in there? Claire?!" Sherry was sitting outside of Claire's door, waiting for her to answer. It has been awhile since Sherry visited Claire because she was always working, and she wasn't really allowed to because her ability.  
"Yes Sherry, I am here... Just hold on a sec, please..." Claire replied. Moments later Claire opened the door, her hair was messy and her clothes were put on sloppy. "Hey! It's been awhile Sherry!"  
"Yeah... Umm... Are you okay?" Sherry asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, why wouldn't it be? You know I am capable of taking care of myself you know." Claire replied humorously.  
Sherry looked back into Claire's house noticing a man walking out the back door. Sherry gasped then laughed. "Claire! You didn't! Did you get lucky?"  
"Maybe, but that is not what you came here to talk about so shh." Claire replied then invited Sherry into her house. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess. Haven't been able to clean up as much because of my new job."  
"New job? Where do you work?" Sherry asked then sat down on the chair offered to her.  
"It's a police station. I'm working front desk... Actually, the guy that just walked out was a cop." Claire replied then went over into the kitchen and made some coffee. "He's my boyfriend, Anthony. He just got called in and he didn't want to make you wonder why a cop just walked out my front door so he went through the back."  
"Wow! You're dating a cop, how lovely. Did he take you in and show you how to shoot a gun? Sherry asked humorously.  
"I know how to shoot a gun... But he did take me to a fancy restaurant a few times." Claire replied.  
"I'm just kidding with you!... Ah ha, well umm... What I really came here to tell you was... I need your help Claire." Sherry said as she sat strait up.

"What's going on Sherry?... Are you in trouble?..." Claire asked as she then sat across from her.  
"No, nothing like that... It's the BSAA and the National Security. We need someone who is experienced with stuff like this. We would ask Leon, but he is in South Korea on a mission." Sherry replied then opened her handbag, pulled out a file and put it on the table.  
Claire sighed then took the file. "Valetoga, Mediterranean city. Mysterious disappearances dating back to last month... Sherry, are you asking me to go here!?"  
"Yes, we need you Claire. Will you think about?" Sherry replied  
"You know I have a job Sherry. A life too. You can't just expect me to put that on hold, can you?" Claire asked.  
"Claire look... I know it is too much to ask but we are talking about saving men, women and children who have been affected by bio-terrorism. You and Leon saved me didn't you?" Sherry said as she sighed then stood up. "Look, just think about. I'm gonna go, you know how to find me. I love you."  
"Okay I will... I love you too. Bye." Claire replied.

They both said they're goodbyes then Sherry headed out the door. Claire was thinking to herself and thought about actually taking this mission request. The last time she ever had to face B.O.W's was Rockfort Island and the Umbrella Facility in Antarctica and when she thought of those events she thought of Steve, that last kiss she had with him. She was never able to look at another man the same again, even her boyfriend. She was hesitant about the whole Valetoga mission. Did she even consider it? She didn't know so she just got up, walked into the bedroom, laid down then fell asleep.

Claire woke up several hours later to the ringing of her phone. She got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Ms. Redfield. You are aware that your 2 hours late for work, right?" the women on the other line said.  
"Shit, I didn't realize. I'll be in right away." Claire replied  
"Ms. Redfield, this has been the fourth time this week you have been late for work, in the 2 weeks you've been working here. I'm sorry but were gonna have to let you go... Claire, your fired."  
"No wait, but-" before Claire could finish, the women hung up. Claire threw her phone at the couch  
then took her pillow and yelled into it. She sat up for a few minutes, then went into the bathroom and showered. After she got dressed and put on her red jacket, she took a suitcase and filled it with cloths, knifes and weapons, grabbed the Valetoga file and headed towards the door. Right before she walked out, Anthony walked in and noticed the suitcase. "Claire? Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I got a job offer from my friend Sherry. It's a mission really, but I'm not allowed to tell where and why. I'll be back in a few days though." Claire replied.  
"But you already have a job down at the station. You're at front desk, aren't you?" Anthony asked.  
"Well... Um... No, not anymore... But, no time to talked, I got to go. Very important stuff going on." Claire said as she rushed out to her car. Anthony just looked at her with a blank face while Claire stuffed her trunk with her suitcase, then got into the car, pulled out and drove it down the street.


End file.
